


Dessert (Bunnyribbit week 2017, day one)

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Food Kink, Human Furniture, Nyotaimori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hana is Lúcio's pretty dessert plate.





	Dessert (Bunnyribbit week 2017, day one)

The whipped cream feels cold on her bare leg. Hana pinches her lips to keep a whimper from escaping her mouth. She throws a glance at Lúcio, sitting cross-legged next to her, another spoonful of cream ready as he seeks a place to put it.

"Almost done," he promises quietly, and puts a dollop between her breasts, right next to a cube of mango. The metal spoon makes her shiver and her belly contract, and a tiny choux pastry ball almost falls off. Lúcio makes his tongue snap, and Hana stills, her throat drying from arousal . He smiles brightly at her, however. "It's starting to look great from where I am. I want to take a picture when I'm done, if that's alright with you."

Hana nods. She lets her head fall on the pillow, and closes her eyes. On her chest and belly, on her arms and legs, she feels the light pressure of all the sweets - pastries, slices of fruits, and the whipped cream - that Lúcio has been carefully placing on her. That's part of the fun - letting him use her as a display case, watching him think as he sets everything up carefully. His fingers brushing on her soft skin, the tiniest touch sending sparks running along her spine, straight between her legs. She's wet and has been for several minutes, but Lúcio likes to take his time, moving tiny pastries, sprinkling candied chestnut pieces on top and slowly liking off the juice of the fruit pieces from his fingers, a mischievous smile on his lips.

He takes one last long glance at her body, before standing up and looking for his camera.

"You're beautiful, baby," he tells her, before snapping a picture.

She will never live it down if this photo gets leaked, Hana thinks.

"Can't wait to eat you," he says, his voice deep from arousal, and Hana's mind snaps back to the present.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she replies, her own voice shaky.

 Lúcio kneels next to her, his hand cupping her face, thumb running her shining lips. He leans down, kissing her, sucking on her lower lip, before pulling away, but still close enough that she can feel his breath against her face.

 "Dessert is ready," she whispers, and Lúcio grins.

 He picks up a piece of mango on her arm, dips it in the whipped cream dollop between her breasts, and puts it in his mouth. He eats slowly, humming his appreciation, and looks down at her.

 "Delicious," he comments. He presses a finger on her lips, and she sticks her tongue out, licking, relishing the taste of the fat cream and of the fruit juice. His finger slips into her mouth, and she wraps her lips around it, sucking slowly.

 "Good girl," Lúcio murmurs, and her clit hardens between her legs. Lúcio's pupils are blown wide, his breath ragged, and Hana doesn't have to glance down at his pants to know he's half hard already.

 He eats a mini-pastry right off of her belly button, wet lips brushing against her skin. The room is so quiet, the sound of their breaths, of his lips and fingers touching her gets amplified. It's a slow, exquisite torture, as he picks off all the tiny cakes and fruit slices he's carefully placed on her, one by one, and eats them in front of her, humming of pleasure as he chews and swallows. Between two treats, he puts his mouth next to her ear, and he whispers to her how tasty it all is, and how lucky he is to have found such a pretty dish to eat them from.

 There's a part of her that wants to sit up, or roll over, make everything fall over so she can wrap her arms and legs around Lúcio's frame, feel him push inside her, and relieve her of her ache. She will come so hard, she imagines - she's never felt so frustrated and impatient before, each light touch of Lúcio on her body feels like getting a drop of water on her lips after walking through a desert. She's so ready for him, wet and open and warm like she's never been before, with so little physical contact.

 Another part of her mind, however, orders her to lie still, to breathe regularly as not to disturb what's placed on her body. Tonight, she's Lúcio's pretty plate, the edible painting he's crafted with all the cakes and candies and treats they bought together earlier. It doesn't sate her sexual appetite - and yet, she feels fine. Incredibly, wonderfully fine, on a completely different level from how it usually is between them. She and Lúcio, they have some good sex, in her opinion. But this - this is something else entirely, she thinks. And it's amazing.

 He smiles down at her, brush his knuckles against her cheek. She realizes there's been a tear rolling down her face.

 "You ok, baby?" Lúcio asks, in his usual tone - he drops the mask for a moment, and as he scrutinizes her face, Hana sees he's genuinely worried.

 "I am more than okay," she replies, her voice sounding weird to her own ears, as if coming from far away. She closes her eyes. "It's… fuck… I feel so good, Lúcio."

 He puts a strand of hair aside, and kisses her lips gently. "Hana, you're the best," he murmurs, slipping back into his role. "And you deserve a treat." He picks a miniaturized version of a chocolate cake from her open palm, and slides it between her lips. He holds it as she takes a bite. Dark chocolate, passion fruit confit and a buttery, crumbly biscuit. It's so good that she can't help but moan, most of the noise drowning into her closed mouth. She lets him put the other half after she swallows, and he wipes off chocolate and crumbs from the corner of her lips with his thumb. His eyes half-close as he sucks on his fingers.

He alternates between picking of a cake for himself and for her, feeding her with his hand, or carefully picking something with his teeth and placing it on her mouth, their lips brushing. She savours every little piece he gives to her, filling little by little her stomach. Hana is sure she could live off like this, lying so very still, Lúcio feeding her so very gently with sweet cakes.

 "I'm done, darling," Lúcio announces, a hint of sadness in his voice.

 Already? Looking down on her bare body, she sees there's nothing left but a few crumbs and little traces of whipped cream.

 He stretches out a hand to her. She takes it, and he pulls her up first in a sitting position, then helps her stand up. Her head is dizzy and her legs shake when she's on her two feet, and she almost trips and falls, but Lúcio slides his arm around her waist, steadying her up. She wraps her arms around his shoulders until she finds back her balance.

 "Let's get us all washed up, alright?"

 

He lets his hand over her waist as they walk up to the bathroom. She lets him remove her underpants, put her hair in a bun and place a shower cap on top.

 She's the first under the warm water of the shower head, but he joins her not long after stripping down and covering his dreads. She lets him run a soap-soaked washcloth on her wet skin, getting rid of the remains of their little fun. She lets out a long sigh, reality rushing back to her, like having to walk back to the land after an afternoon spent at the ocean, with the sun bathing her skin and her body floating on the water. Her heart is heavy as a boulder in her chest.

 Lúcio cups her face.

 "Hey, Hana," he tells her, loud enough so his voice is heard over the sound of running water. He kisses her gently on her lips, both his arms wrapped around her waist. He lets her take leverage on her, dropping kisses on her cheeks, on her forehead, in her neck.

 Hana starts to feel a little lighter.

 He's as dripping wet as her when they step out of the shower cabin, but he dries her thoroughly up first, and hands her her clean pajamas before drying himself up.

 The bedroom is a right mess - there's crumbs and little candied chestnuts pieces on the sheet she lied on, and the empty pastry shops cardboards are piled up at the foot of their bed, next to the half empty whipped cream spray can.

 "I'll take care of it," Lúcio tells her.

 Hana shakes her head. "I'll help you." She needs to move again, and she isn't going to let Lúcio do all the work.

 Not that there's a lot of work to do. They simply flatten the boxes and toss them in the room's garbage chute, fold the sheet and the pillowcase and put it aside to be given to the employees when they will come cleaning the room tomorrow.

 

"How are you?" Lúcio asks when they're done cleaning, lying in bed together, Hana's head resting on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 "I'm alright." It's been such a rollercoaster - she went from turned on like never before, to experiencing pure bliss, and then as it was over, she almost felt genuinely depressed. Now, however, she was perfectly fine, and recalling what they just did put a large smile on her lips. "It's been incredible."

 "And what about you? Did you like your cake, birthday boy?" She looks up, and is pleased to see a large grin on Lúcio's face.

 "Best. Birthday. Ever," he replies, and she laughs.

 "That good, uh?"

 "You have no idea."

 She licks her lips, and props herself up on top of him. She looks down at the expanse of his bare, toned chest, and runs two fingers between his breasts, stopping above his navel.

 "Well if you don't know what to offer me for my birthday, I hope I gave you a few ideas."

 Lúcio's eyes gleam brightly back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for Bunnyribbit Week 2017, reposted here with various fixes.


End file.
